The overall objective of the dissertation study, Intended by Whom? A Look into Mexican American Pregnancy Intentions, Maternal Behaviors and the role of Social Support is to use mixed methods to learn more about unintended pregnancy and the relation between unintended pregnancy, maternal behaviors and perceived social support among immigrant Mexican-American women living in neighborhoods in Los Angeles County, CA. The quantitative component of this study will use data collected as part of the Los Angeles Mommies and Babies Survey (LAMBS) to measure reported unintended pregnancy among Mexican-American women. Among the aims of this quantitative work is to (1) characterize unintended pregnancy among Mexican-American women by women's length of stay in the US and to (2) describe social support as well as partner support by women's length of stay. Lastly, to (3) assess the relation between unintended pregnancy and prenatal care use and smoking among Mexican women and to (4) test the influence of social support on maternal behaviors by pregnancy intentions within this population. The qualitative supplement will serve to investigate and understand underlying determinants of Mexican-American women's pregnancy intentions. This study will help build evidence for understanding the underlying determinants of growing unintended pregnancy among Mexican-American women the longer they live in the US and suggest directions for future interventions in Los Angeles County to help reduce unintended pregnancy and improve maternal behaviors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]